Defects in Bathrrom
Decorating your bathroom can take much time than the other rooms. Bathroom requires careful planning otherwise you can face some big problems of water leakage, slippery floor and poor ventilation. To avoid some mistakes in bathroom design find out some facts which are common in every body’s bathroom and make your bathroom design perfect and well designed. Plumbing Mistakes Plumbing faults are common in bathroom designs. It happens often when you turn on the shower and see water pouring from the walls. You are surprised to know that the Plumbing pipes are leaking; it will cost you a lot. Your plumber has to destroy the tiles to repair the plumbing pipes. Ensure that your pipes are positioned in such a way so that they can be accessed easily when needed repairs. Slippery Floor Always use slip resistant material for bathroom floor . Glossy tiles and polished stones are slippery that may cause serious accidents. Shiny and glossy material is fine for faucets and wall tiles; invest in modern non slip floors. The floor can be made of pebbled tiles and Unglazed tiles. Wood floor is also slip resistant and looks attractive in bathroom, but it costs a lot. Improper Ventilation if bathroom does not have adequate ventilation it can build condensation in the room and may eventually invites mildew. Natural lighting and proper ventilation is necessary for mould free and moisture free bathroom. If you have window in bathroom leave it open when it is not in use, it may solve the problem of mildew and moisture. Ventilation fan can also be mounted on wall; these are more effective in a bathroom having no window. Inadequate Storage You may think that there is no need to have storage space in bathroom but when you think about the things such as towels, shampoos, extra soaps, cleaning products etc. you may wish to have extra room for that. A bathroom wall cabinet can add special look to your bathroom and also help you to hide the utilitarian in it. Vanity cabinets can also be considered for storage space that will help you to hide the drainage hole of vanity sink. You may decide to go for open storage shelves and wall cabinets with mirror. Beautiful perfume bottles, shampoos and decorative pieces may enhance overall look by displaying them on exposed shelves. Improper Lighting Natural and artificial light both are essential for a good bathroom design. To make your bathroom more inviting, lighting at proper place is required. Natural light helps you to make your bathroom mould free and ventilated. A dimmer in bathroom may help you to find out the way in bathroom at night. When thinking about light bulbs, go for halogen lights. Bath needs over all lighting and task lighting over the vanity mirror. Improper Placed Toilets Toilet looks awkward if it is located right beside the door. Plan the toilet furthest away from the door and basin to be closet to it. It can be frustrating if toilet is too far away from the sink. To make toilet comfortable, place the toilet near the sink and as far away from the door. Lack of Planning Designing a bathroom is not always a simple case of just fixing water closet, sink and faucets. Plumbing is required proper planning before you begin work. When planning your bathroom design to consider how best to make use of available space. Flooring, lighting, ventilation and proper placement of toilet are other most important considerable things in bathroom designs. Before designing a bathroom plan bathroom design on paper, if possible consult a skilled people to make your bathroom more functional and comfortable. Using Wrong Material Use of water proof material in bathroom will make it water resistant. Material that is water resistant work well in bathroom. Ceramic and porcelain tiles work wonderfully for a bathroom. Natural stones or hardwood can also be used for bathroom, make sure to have them sealed properly. Teak wood is a great choice for bathroom because it is water resistant. Also ensure that the tile adhesive is water proof. If the tile adhesive is not water proof it can weaken the adhesive and cause the tiles to crack. Low quality plumbing pipes used in bathroom can cause leakage that also costs you a lot.